Fracturing and other formation treatment operations are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. In many fracturing operations a work string is run within an outer tubular string and includes a tool for controlling the operation of one or more valves to selectively permit fluid communication between the interior and exterior of the tubular string. These tools are widely used, taking a variety of forms, and are generally sufficient for performing the tasks for which they were designed. However, as with most technology, these tools may have deficiencies, tradeoffs, or limitations, such as requiring the valve to remain open while reversing out proppant slurry, the need to move the tool in both the downhole and the up-hole directions to close the valve after the fracturing or treatment, and so on. The industry is always desirous of alternatives in downhole treatment systems, specifically hydraulic fracturing systems, and would well receive new systems to alleviate the aforementioned and other drawbacks in currently used systems.